The Shadow of A Freezing Flame
by Theboblinator
Summary: Jack, or Shadow, has just finished ridding his town of all the gangs that plagued its streets. One would think that he deserves a vacation, right? Well, they'd be right, but that vacation shouldn't be to an alternate universe where he's supposed to be the familiar for a certain busty red head! Oh well, at least he's better off than Saito. (Previously "Silent Jack") May change to M
1. Chapter 1: You've Got To Be Shitting Me

**Chapter 1: You've gotta be Shitting me!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Part 1: Alright, Re-writing this now. After reading a comment, which I wasn't sure if it was a flame or not but I'll take it as constructive criticism, I realized that there were a few things that were far-fetched about my last version. So, I'd like to thank <span>Dead Pann<span> for pointing out my flaws. It's thanks to you that I've re-written this to be, hopefully, more "realistic". Anyways, many, _many_ changes were put into this, as you can tell by reading the summary. But enough of the Author's Note, on to the actual story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack POV<strong>

Alright, hey there! Name's Jack, or Shadow if you'd prefer my alias, and I'm the protector of this fair city. Now when I say that, you'd assume that I'm either a police officer or firefighter. Probably someone in his twenty's or thirty's, right? Wrong. I'm only sixteen, an orphan. Now, since I've told you that, you're probably wondering, "Why is this kid protecting the city he lives in? Isn't that the authority's job?" Well normally, you'd be right. Except that my city was home to hundreds of gangs that the authorities can't take care of. Or at least, it _was_. Now, it's down to the last gang. And all thanks to good old Shadow. Most gangs don't think anything of a teenager. And normally, they'd be right to do so. Although, when it comes to me, they should put more thought into me. But, enough info on me, let's get to the actual good part. The part where I meet one of said gang members, and kick some ass!

* * *

><p>"Damn it. Can't the bad guys ever just give up?" I ask myself out loud as I run along the rooftops of the shopping district after a burly looking man holding onto a woman's purse. "And he had to do the most cliché robbery too. Snatching the purse from the old ladies hands as he runs by her. Tsk, tsk." I berate the man as I leap the space between two buildings, and then slide under a holographic sign. Oh yeah, I probably should have mentioned this. The year is 2076. Yeah. Turns out that even 65 years later it isn't much better than 2014 when my grandfather was alive. The only real difference is that technology has advanced. Unfortunately, this means that criminals also have advanced technology. One example might be how the guy I'm chasing suddenly runs up the wall onto the roof of one of the shops. Which are a good three to four stories tall in this part of the city.<p>

_Damn. This guy has anti-gravitational boots._ I realize as I run towards the edge of the building I'm currently running across, and then jump onto the next roof over. Slowly closing in on the perpetrator. I continue to run across roofs, following the man, until he jumps down into a space between two buildings. I look down to see that he's just standing there looking up. I jump down from the roof and land in front of the man without a scratch thanks to my shock resistant combat boots. Now that I get a better look at the man, I notice that he looks like a lot of the other men that I've been chasing after for the past few weeks. He even has the fist coated in blood emblem on the front of his black jacket. "Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me." I say, throwing my hands into the air for emphasis. "Another one of these 'Time to teach you a lesson' run-in's. So, are you alone? Or did you bring friends?" I ask the man. The guy chuckles and throws aside the purse.

"Oh, I've brought friends alright." He replies, and then snaps his fingers, causing multiple piles of garbage to explode outwards and reveal men holding onto many different versions of weaponry. They ranged from lead pipes to plasma handguns. I just sigh and shake my head as they encircle me.

"How many times do I have to teach your guy's gang a lesson?" I ask the group rhetorically, before running towards one of the guys. He tries to swing his lead pipe at my head, but I duck under it and punch him in the stomach. He bends over in pain and I use my other hand to push his head down even more, before bringing my knee up to meet with his forehead. He falls onto his back and drops the lead pipe as a result. As soon as the lead pipe is out of his hands, I jump to the side and a plasma blast goes past me where my head was positioned a few seconds ago and impacts the wall. Leaving a black scorch mark on the bricks of one of the two buildings on either side of our little scuffle.

I turn around quickly and run towards the spot that it came from. This happened to be another one of the goons. I try the same tactic, but he sees it coming and backs up quickly. He brings up the plasma handgun as if to shoot me, but I duck under it, spin and reverse heel kick it out of the guys grip, and then punch him in the face. Then I run forwards, jump, and use his chest as a springboard to grab onto some bricks jutting out of the wall of the alleyway behind him. I push off the wall and kick another goon's face. I continue to press my foot into his face as he falls backwards. This allows me to push his head into the ground when he _lands_ on the ground, successfully knocking him out of the fight. I jump off him and rush towards two other gang members.

One of them tries to swing at me with a crowbar he has as I duck under the other's swing with an iron bar. I punch both of them in the stomach, and then give one of them an uppercut that will leave him seeing starts for a few minutes, before spin and reverse roundhouse the other. Finally, after the rest of the gang is taken care of, I turn around and face the leader. "Fuck!" I yell out in surprise and anger as I'm forced to dodge roll out of the way of a string of plasma blasts by the guy's automatic plasma rifle. He laughs like a maniac as I'm forced to continually dodge the plasma blasts. Finally, the plasma rifle overheats, and the maniac is forced to drop it with a string of cusses, just before I shut him up with a fist to the face. Knocking him out cold. I place an anonymous call to the authorities, before picking up the purse and making my way back to the old lady along the rooftops. Listening to the sounds of sirens echoing through the city on their way to pick up another gang of thugs. When I make it back to the lady in question, the cops are there questioning her. I take the purse, and drop it from the roof so that it'll land on the policeman's car. Then, before they can see me, I slip away from the scene.

* * *

><p>The day after the run in with the small gang, I'm sitting in my room in the orphanage that I live at. Yes, I'm an orphan. Yes, I protect the city that I live in. No, I'm obviously not rich. But the orphanage <em>does<em> have a butler named Alfred. And he's very well versed in the ways of sarcasm. Actually, I learned most of my banter and sarcasm from him. Unfortunately, I was unable to use it that much yesterday. Anyways, the layout of my room isn't very important. Just know that there's a bed, desk, laptop, window, ceiling fan, ceiling, walls… You know, usual room stuff.

Currently, I'm dressed in my casual clothes. That consists of a black jacket over a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. My hair is raven black, and my eyes are a bright blue. At this moment, I'm tinkering with a couple new inventions of mine. Now, in reality, I didn't invent it. Instead, I'm pretty much bringing something from a video game to life only with advanced technology added. As I finish them, my computer finishes loading up the page that I wanted. I click the play button, just as I place my new inventions in my bag, along with most of my other stuff. Including my outfit for when I become "Shadow". As the video I clicked on starts playing, I realize just what an impact catching the thugs yesterday has done to the city.

A female newscaster can be seen in front of a screen that shows that thugs that I'd taken out the day before in a prison cell. "-And it would seem that the last criminal gang in our fair town known as the "Bloody Fists" Has finally been taken down thanks to the town's own vigilante, "Shadow". Thanks to this figure, the men you see behind me were brought in for questioning, and revealed to the police their base of operations. But now that this has happened and all the gangs have been brought to justice, the question still remains. What will Shadow do now?" I smile slightly as I close the newscast, and start up the second episode of an anime I'd started watching recently. But then I frowned as I realized that the newscaster was right.

_What will I do now?_ I think to myself. I continue to ponder this question, just before a bright red flash engulfs the room. I quickly turn to face were it originated from, jump from my chair, and get into a fighting stance. Ready in case someone has managed to invent teleportation technology, and freed someone from prison so they could enact their revenge upon me for putting them there in the first place. But instead, I find a glowing, red portal in the middle of my room. I pull my backpack closer to me just in case, before cautiously making my way towards it. I reach out to test its reaction to being touched, and when my finger makes contact it ripples as if it were made of water. You'd think that after a few years protecting my city, I'd be smart enough to leave it at that. But no~~~~, human instincts take over at this point. Curious, I reach out to touch it again, only for it to reach out and swallow my hand!

I try to pull away from it, but it just opens up and starts to pull me in further with an unknown force, I turn around to try and grab something, only for there to be nothing to grab due to me being in the middle of my room. Just before I'm pulled in completely, I see something on my computer screen. The screen was showing the second episode of "Familiar of Zero", and currently, Saito was being pulled by… The same portal that was in the middle of my room! The only difference is that the one he's being pulled into is green. _Wait a minute, does that mean-?!_ I don't get to finish my thought, because I'm pulled completely into the portal in the next second. When it closes, I'm left in a black void where there's nothing but black surrounding me. I sling my backpack onto my back to make sure it doesn't go floating off, just before I realize that a noise is resounding around the blackness. I try to focus on it, but the only thing that I'm able to tell is that it sounds like a kind of chant. Before I can think of anything else, there's a bright flash, and the pitch black is replaced by light, and then, by pain.

It takes a few seconds for me to break out of my pained daze, but when I do, I'm only able to let out a groan. When my hearing returns, I'm able to make out the sounds of murmuring, _Oh you've got to be _shitting_ me._ I think to myself, letting out a louder groan of pain, before pushing myself up from the ground. As I blink the sun out of my eyes, I can hear that the murmuring stopped, and that a silence has fallen. When I'm finally able to see right, I make out multiple shapes. All wearing the same type of outfit. But not just any outfit, no. These outfits are for a certain school. A school that shouldn't even _exist_. And when I realize that, I voice my earlier thought for all to hear. "You've got to be _shitting_ me!" I exclaim, making all the people around me jump back.

Once they get over that little fright, they start to mutter amongst themselves again. As I'm trying to get my bearings, I realize something. The people around me are sending glances not only at me, but at two certain red haired and pink haired girls as well. I look around and see another person to my right. This person just happens to be, "Saito." I mutter. To say I'm surprised is an understatement. When I saw the portal, I was thinking that I might have been sent here as a familiar to Louise, or for the red color to signify that it lead to a completely different universe. But no. Saito was summoned for Louise, while I was summoned for… Kirche.

My brain freezes when it realizes this, and I can just make out Saito trying to crawl away before Louise pulls him back. I manage to push myself to my feet as Louise looks at Saito with a scowl after talking to Mr. Colbert, if I remember his name correctly, while Kirche simply walks over to me and smirks while eyeing me. I mentally roll my eyes at that. _Most likely she said something that denounced Saito, while making me seem all powerful or something._ I think, before realizing the look that she was giving me._ It also seems that she likes what she sees. Right, like I'm gonna fall for her. She's a fucking bully to Louise! Although… Maybe…_ I think, eyeing her, before snapping out of it just before they begin chanting while waving their wands. _I guess I could try it… If I can find a way to break her habit of denouncing everyone that is. _I think, just before they finish and the two lean forwards to finish the ritual. While Louise seems like she wants it to be over quickly, Kirche does so slowly. For me, I'd have to say it's the greatest first kiss in existence that doesn't include tongue. Though I doubt that's the case for her. But for me… Yeah. Let's just say Kirche's a fucking good kisser.

After she pulls back, she continues to eye me while licking her lips. _Well, it's definitely different than the looks I got back at the orphanage, that's for sure._ I manage to think, just before I feel the familiar runes being etched into me. The only difference from the anime… They aren't on the back of my left hand. Instead, they appear on my right forearm, just above my wrist. As opposed to Saito, who promptly passes out from the pain a few seconds later, I stand there gripping the spot in pain, and quickly reach into my backpack, pulling out an ice-pack and placing it on the burning runes. But this just seems to make them burn hotter, and change slightly. I grimace at the pain, but manage to pull through. Once that's done, I take a few calming breaths, before opening my eyes. When I do, I notice that the crowd of students are still around us. I sigh, before asking the question that will tell me if what I think is happening, is happening. "Would someone _please_ tell me what's going on here?" I ask them. I hear a few surprised gasps from the crowd, as if they didn't expect that I was able to talk. What are they? Idiots?

"You're at the Tristain Academy young man." I turn and see that it was Mr. Colbert who answered. I just look at him with a blank face.

"Where?" I ask him. His eyes go wide when I ask this.

"You don't know of the Academy?" He asks. I shake my head, before looking around.

"Nope. And I've gotta say, magic? Well, I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore." I say, still acting as if I have no idea where I am, or what's going on.

"What is this "Kansas" you speak of?" Mr. Colbert asks. I just turn to face him.

"You know, where I come from, you don't tell anyone a lot about yourself until you've learned that you can trust that person. So… There's not much for me to tell you at the moment since I've only just met you. The only thing I _will_ tell you is that my name is Jack." I tell him with a shrug, He seems surprised, but straightens out.

"Well then I suppose that I shall just have to earn your trust." He states, before turning towards the rest of the class. "Alright, the summoning ceremony is over. You may all return to your rooms now." He tells them. The rest of the students start to fly, yes _fly_, away. However, Tabitha stays behind and continues to look at me in a way that reminds me of Raven from the Teen Titans. I simply nod to her, getting one back, before she flies away after the others. Once everyone's left, I turn and look at Kirche.

"So… I don't suppose you can explain to me what's going on?" I ask her. She simply nods to me, before walking off. I take that as a sign to follow her, and do just that. Once we've made it to her room, she closes the door behind us, and turns to face me.

"So, I've summoned a commoner as my familiar." She mutters, almost to herself, before walking towards me a placing a finger on my chest and moving it in circles. "Granted, you are a very _hansom_ looking one." She continues with a sly smirk. I cough into my hand, knowing without a doubt that there's a blush growing on my cheeks.

"*Ehem*, H-hey, do you think you could explain the whole, "Magic" thing to me? See, where I come from, we… Don't really have it." I explain to her. She stops tracing circles on my chest when I ask that, before smiling.

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners?" She asks, before walking past me and sitting on her bed, motioning for me to do the same. I do so, but with an ever growing blush. As we sit there, Kirche goes on to tell me her name, explain the magic in this world, explain how the ranking system works, explain the five different regions, or countries I guess, and the familiar "terms and agreements", as I like to call them. It's a good thing that I already know this thanks to the anime, because with Kirche placing her hand on my lap through the whole thing, as well as leaning into my arm with her breasts, I have a hard time paying attention to what she's saying. That is, until I remember something from the anime that snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Say, Kirche. Who was that Pink haired girl from earlier?" I ask her. Thankful that she had told me her name at the start, that way I wouldn't have to awkwardly ask for it now.

"Oh, that was simply Louise the Zero." She tells me with a wave of her hand. I raise my eyebrow, still acting as if I have to clue about her.

"Zero?" I ask her.

"Oh yes. You see, Louise has zero magical success, and…" She trails off before pushing my arms between her breasts a bit more. "Zero sex appeal." She says in a purr. I would probably blush furiously at this, but what's going through my mind at the moment manages to overtake it.

"So, you're saying that the students here gave her a "title", that was utterly demeaning to her?" I ask her with annoyance in my voice.

"Well, not necessarily. You see, her title tells the truth. Since she's yet to perform a spell correctly, she has been given a title that fits her. All mages are given a title based on truth." Kirche explains. I pretend to think for a minute.

"But then, if that was true. Then how did she summon that other guy?" I ask her, having to remind myself not to say Saito's name before he tells me his own. I have to remember not to tell all these mages "Hey, I come from a universe where you're all nothing but fiction! Isn't that great?!" Kirche seems to pause and think about this for a moment. When she can't come up with a response, I nod my head. "So, this is the first spell that she's gotten right? Then she no longer has zero magical success." I explain. Kirche seems to think about this again.

"You're right." She finally admits. At this, I nod. Before getting down to business.

"Alright. So, now that everything's been explained. I guess I should start my job of protecting you huh?" I ask, standing up from the bed.

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" She asks me. I turn around to face her.

"Well, where I come from, we have ways of telling everything that's going on in a certain place, without having to be there specifically. I tell her, getting wide eyes in response. "So, all I really need is my bag," I tell her, grabbing the bag in question, "And to go outside. I should be back here within an hour." I tell her, waving over my shoulder as I leave.

* * *

><p>When I get outside, I take off my backpack and take out a jar filled with small metal disks. I take the time to notice that the moons, yes, plural, as in two of them, are rising in the sky as I empty the jar onto the grass in the courtyard before watching as the disks unfold to show micro-bots with four pointed legs, and a single, red cylindrical eye attached to the front of the disk part by an extendable and bendable metal neck. Once all the micro-bots are activated I take another object out of my backpack, and tighten it around my left forearm. It's a metal gauntlet that has a screen on it, as well as a circular hole that looks like a muzzle extending outwards from just below the screen, but just above the back of my hand. I activate the screen, and type in a command for the micro-bots. They immediately scuttle off to get to work.<p>

As they head off to do their job, I take out another gauntlet from my backpack. The only differences between this one and the first one are that in place of the screen, the top is smoothed out. And instead of a circular hole at the front, there's a rectangular one that doesn't extend outwards, and spreads out so that it reaches between both sides of my wrist. But doesn't curve _with_ my wrist. I make sure that both gauntlets are securely fastened to my forearms, the right one just happening to cover my runes, and type in another few commands for the micro-bots on the screen on my left gauntlet. While I wait for the micro-bots to finish their orders, I take a jog around the Academy's outer wall. Both to see what defenses, if any, it has. As well as give myself a bit of a workout. Seeing as they have magic in place of machines, I'm going to assume that there isn't much heavy lifting, and thus, no gyms. By the time I've finished, the micro-bots have finished with their orders. I order them to return back to the jar and shut down, and they do so. Once that's done, I head back into the Academy and walk up the stairs. Passing by Guiche and Katie on the way up. When I finally reach Kirche's room, I get ready to knock on the door before entering. _Woe to any man who walks in on a woman changing without their consent. Although, I have a feeling Kirche wouldn't mind as much as other girls._ I think to myself with a sweatdrop. And what makes the fact that I'm here slightly more freaky is that I can actually _feel_ the larger-than-life sweatdrop. But that makes me think. _If anime physics work here… I _so_ want to have shark teeth at one point._ I think with a grin, before shaking it away and raising my hand to knock again.

Unfortunately, before I can knock on the door, I hear a voice from down the hall. I turn, and see that Saito's running away, with Louise following a few seconds later. As Saito passes me, he sends me a questioning glance. I just shrug. "It won't do much good! There are two moons! Not one!" I shout out. But he doesn't seem to hear me as he runs down the stairs. Louise stops in front of me and growls.

"You! Help me catch my familiar!" She shouts out. I just sigh in response.

"Listen Louise. I would love to. But, I have a feeling that once he sees the sky like I did, he won't be running much longer." I tell her with a shrug. "So you don't really need my help." I continue, getting a confused look in response, before she scowls and continues to run after Saito. I just sigh, before turning around, and finally knocking on Kirche's door.

"Who is it?" I hear her ask from the other side of the door.

"It's Jack. Your… Familiar." I respond.

"Oh, Come on in then, Jack." She responds. Though her voice sounds different than from earlier. I get the answer to my unasked question as to why that is when I turn around to face the room after closing her door. As opposed to earlier when the sun was setting and everything was lit up for everything to be seen, now, the moons shine through the window, and different candles are lit all about the room. And standing in the center of said room… Is Kirche. But she isn't dressed like earlier. No. Instead, she's wearing a purple see through night shirt that is tied together by a bow in the middle of her breasts, while everything else is open. The only other clothing she's wearing is purple lingerie, and thus is showing off almost every other piece of skin. From her long, red hair covering one of her brown eyes, down to her toes. Because of this, I end up with a bright red blush in my cheeks and a stiff feeling in my pants. And the unfortunate part? Kirche seems to notice all this. "So… Jack." She starts, sauntering over to me with an almost intoxicating sway to her hips. "Do you like it?" She asks as she places a hand on my cheek with a smirk present on her face. At the moment, I don't have the ability to respond. Luckily, I'm saved from my predicament by a voice at the window.

"Kirche!" We both turn to look and see a man floating right outside her window. He's wearing a purple cloak, as opposed to the black one that Louise and Kirche wear, and has brown hair, and hazel eyes. What I don't realize a that moment, is that him shouting out her name not only helps me out of my predicament, but will help Kirche with one of her own problems in a few minutes.

"Styx? What are you doing here?" Kirche asks. As those two start talking about why the guy, Styx, is here, I think about something.

_That's right. Kirche is the girl in this school who uses her looks to get what she wants._ I think, sending a small glare at Kirche. That is, until I notice the look in her eyes as Styx eyes her breasts with a perverted grin. _Wait a minute… Is she… Uncomfortable?_ I think incredulously, before realizing that she is. _Woah. Guess first impressions aren't everything. Especially from an anime. Ugh, and now I've gotta get this guy to leave her alone because I'm Kirche's familiar and it's my "job"._ I think to myself, before thinking about it. _Then again, Saito got an explosion to the face a few minutes ago. So I guess that my life is already better than his._ I think with a sweatdrop, before shaking it off and walking forwards. During the time the two were talking, Styx had levitated himself into the room. "Alright dude, listen to me and listen well. If Kirche doesn't want to see you tonight, then deal with it." I tell him, much to the shock of the two.

"What did you say? You are a mere familiar! I will not be spoken to in such a manner by a commoner piece of trash!" Styx exclaims, before pulling out his wand. But before he can do anything, my brain goes into defensive mode thanks to the many years of defending my city. I dive forwards, and then roll along the ground before pushing off said ground with my hands and kicking the guy's wand across the room. Then, after kicking his wand away, I flip while I'm still in the air so that I land on my feet, before grabbing his wrist and throwing him over my shoulder onto the ground. Making sure to put my foot on his shoulder.

"Now, are you gonna give up? Or do I need to dislocate your arm to make a point?" I growl out. He just stares up at me with wide eyes. Shaking in fear and probably seconds away from pissing himself. I stay there for a few seconds, before putting a little force onto his shoulder.

"Aright! Alright!" He yells out, prompting me to let go and let him stand up. Once I do, he pushes himself to his feet, before running, grabbing his wand, and then continuing to run out of the room. I walk over and close the door behind him, before turning around to find a shocked Kirche. I just sigh, before walking over to her.

"Kirche. Why did you see that guy?" I ask her. She blinks, before answering.

"Well, it's because…" She trails off, probably not entirely sure why it was that she was seeing him. I just sigh, before walking over and sitting on her bed.

"Listen. I could tell that you were uncomfortable around him. So that's why I asked." I tell her, getting wide eyes in response.

"But, how could you tell?" She asks. I just smirk up at her.

"Doing what I did before I was summoned, I learned a few things." I tell her. She blinks, before walking over to the bed and sitting beside me.

"Oh, and what _did_ you do before I summoned you?" She asks, a glint appearing in her eyes. I feel a blush creep into my cheeks, but try my best to ignore it for now. Maybe I can actually get to know the _real_ Kirche tonight. As opposed to the one that sees multiple guys for some reason in the anime. Although, I have a feeling that the flirtatious and forward part of Kirche is accurate.

* * *

><p><strong>SpongeBob Narrator: 1 Explanation Later<strong>

* * *

><p>When I finish telling Kirche my story, her mouth is wide open in shock. It takes a few minutes, but slowly, her mouth closes into a smirk. "So the familiar I summoned was actually a hero to the town he lived in before he was summoned." She says. I just nod in response, and then think about something.<p>

"Say, Kirche." I begin, "That Styx guy. Is he the only guy that treats you like that?" I ask. When I ask her this, her smirk changes into a frown.

"Unfortunately not. You see, here at the Academy, all the men want me. But they don't want _me._" She tells me, before going on to explain about how the men at school only try to get with her due to her looks, which prompts a blush from me and smirk from Kirche when she saw said blush, or for her family's wealth. When I ask about her family, I listen to her tell me about how her father tried setting her up with a man a decade older than her, getting a shudder from me, and then goes on to explain how she is trying to find a guy in the school who wouldn't want her _completely _for the reasons from earlier. She would be fine if they admired them about her, but she didn't want them to only want her as a "money-maker", or "piece of meat". Finally, after a few hours of just chatting about our lives, and getting to know one another better, I take a look at the screen on my left gauntlet, and notice the time.

"Woah! It's already past midnight!" I exclaim, before turning to Kirche. "So, um, where exactly am I going to sleep?" I ask her. She seems to think about that.

"Well, I didn't exactly expect to get a human as my familiar…" She trails off, looking at a hay bed off in the corner of her room and causing me to sweatdrop for the third time this night, "So… I suppose that you'll just have to sleep in bed with me." She tells me, making my face turn into a tomato.

"W-w-what?" I stutter out. She notices my red face, and smiles coyly.

"What? Is there anything wrong with that?" She asks, pushing my arm between her breasts. At this, I'm sure that all the blood from the rest of my body has rushed up to my head… And another region. She just smiles and chuckles when she notices. Although, it still has that seductive tone to it. "It's alright. I won't bite." She tells me, before leaning in close to my ear. "Unless that is… You want me to." She whispers. At that, my brain finally decides that it can't take anymore at the moment, and I pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirche POV<strong>

I look down at the familiar that I had summoned earlier today, still smirking at what had just occurred. _He's not like the other men here._ I think to myself, remembering how instead of try to flatter me into liking him so that he could get into my bed, he had simply talked, and listened as I talked. _Oh yes._ I think with a smirk. _He's _much_ different._ I think, eyeing his chest and muscles that were slightly visible through the shirt he's wearing. Since magic was used for a majority of things in this world, most mages are either scrawny, or overweight. But Jack, he did not use magic, so he had actual muscles. _That's just an added bonus to his personality._ I smirk at that thought, before finally lying down in the bed beside him. Thinking that maybe I had finally found a man that would treat me as an actual person. And not a piece of meat, or a way to get money.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Part 2: Alright! So I've started writing this Fanfiction again! Why? Because I've decided that I wanted to. That's why. Now, for those of you re-reading this and wondering "Why is Jack Kirche's familiar and not Louise's?" Well, the answers to that are pretty simple. One, I wanted to change it up a little since as far as I know, there's only one OC story out there with an OC being Kirche's familiar. So I wanted to take a crack at it. Another reason? Because since in my other FOZ story (Which I may or may not start Re-writing again soon) I already have John being summoned as Louise's familiar. So John will most likely be paired with Louise, and in this one Jack will be paired with Kirche while Saito is paired with Louise.<strong>

**Another couple reasons are that in the only story with an OC as Kirche's familiar, the OC is part of a harem. I myself am not a fan of harems. I believe that marriages and relationships and the like should be between two people. No more than that. Another reason? Because with Jack here along with Saito, he will help Saito to understand the magical world better. Instead of just blowing it off like Saito does in the anime. Also, there are now two people who can understand the other's references to earth and all earthly related things! So expect references to many things.**

**Now, for those of you who read down to here, and didn't just stop as soon as you read the summery about the changes, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Small Scuffle

**Chapter 2: A Small Scuffle.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Part 1: So in this chapter, I've changed the first version around as well. (Even if I didn't actually post the first version of this chapter onto the site.) This time, because of the materials Jack possesses, as well as how he's Kirche's familiar, the battle scene will change so that it includes both him as well as Saito. The events that happen directly afterwards will also be changed because of this. But enough spoilers, on with the chapter itself!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jack POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm woken from my slumber by sunlight streaming in through an open window. I briefly wonder why my blinds are open, since I usually leave them closed, only for my brain to suddenly slam me with the memories of everything that had happened yesterday. I stay still and keep my eyes shut tight, hoping that if I don't open them, then what happened would just be a dream. Unfortunately, it isn't meant to be. Because as I stay silent, I hear the sounds of steady breathing come from someone else in the bed that I'm currently lying on. I let out a quiet sigh when I realize that it's pointless to wish that what's happening <em>isn't<em> happening, and open my eyes to find myself in Kirche's room... In Kirche's bed… With Kirche. I notice that she's still sleeping, and quietly make my way out of the bed. But not without blushing deep red when I realize that she had fallen asleep with her head resting on my shoulder slightly, as well as having my arm tucked between her breasts. I take care to detach myself from her without waking her, before I stretch a little to wake myself up. Then, I walk over to Kirche's dresser, and grab the clothes that she would need for the day. Although I make sure to stay away from her undergarments.

_I doubt that she'd react like Louise probably would, or any _other_ girl in a similar situation for that matter, but I'd rather not risk it. Women can hold a grudge as long as they want or need to, and the last thing I need is for said grudge to be with Kirche of all people. Especially since I'm her "familiar" for the duration of my life._ I think to myself with a shudder, before taking a good look of my new living quarters. In Kirche's room, the bed was to your left almost as soon as you enter. Across from that was her dresser, and a table that I presume is used for writing letters on is to the left of said dresser. Next to the bed is a door… That leads to her own private bathroom. I just stand there, looking at the bathroom for a minute in shock, before shaking my head and turning my attention back to the sleeping red head. I take a glance at the screen on my gauntlet and see that it's already 7:30. Luckily, it seems that this world uses the same time-frame as Earth, since the sun is in the same position as it would be in my original universe at 7:30. With the time in mind, I move over to the bed and shake Kirche awake.

"Huh?" She tiredly responds, before I put her clothes down on the bed in front of her. As she pushes herself up with her right hand to look at me, using the other to wipe at her sleep filled eyes, she unintentionally makes it so that the right side strap of her bra moves and slides down her arm a little, making my face do a good impersonation of an apple. I turn slightly to the side and cough into my hand, trying to push down the blush that's rising in my cheeks, before turning back to face her.

"Here you go. I took the liberty of grabbing your clothes for you. But I made sure to stay away from the undergarments. Where I come from, going through that kind of stuff when it belongs to someone else without their consent can get you sent to jail." I tell her as she takes her clothes. She nods in response, before smirking coyly at me.

"Thank you. But, I don't mind if you go through them." She tells me, making me blush a deep red and getting a chuckle out of her. Then she grabs her wand, which was hidden between her breasts, and uses it to summon her undergarments from the dresser. After that, she seems to notice how part of her bra strap slid down, notices how _I_ noticed, and sends another smirk my way, before stretching with her arms raised into the air as she bends backwards, purposefully pushing her breasts forwards and drawing my attention to them. Now, I_ am not_ a pervert. But, I _am_ a guy. So you can't really blame me. She sends a triumphant smirk at me when she notices the red coloring in my cheeks, as well as the sudden stiff feeling in my lower region, before getting off the bed with her clothes and heading towards the door that leads to her bathroom, adding a suggestive sway to her hips on purpose as she does so. Just before she enters the bathroom to change, she sends me a seductive wink along with a smirk, and then closes the door. When she does this, I stay standing there for a few seconds, before shaking myself out of my stupor and sitting on the bed to wait until she's ready to leave. Trying to quell the blush that was slowly taking over my entire face, as well as banish the sudden thoughts that pop into my head to the back of my mind.

_Damn. To think that I'm going to be living my life like this. Most men would probably kill to be in my position right now, but I just don't know… I mean, after getting to know her better, she seems like a nice girl. The only problem is how she treats Louise… If I can get her to stop, then I might give a relationship with her a try… _I think to myself, resolving to make sure that Kirche doesn't continue to treat Louise like she usually does. _Yeah. Once that's done, I'll see about taking Kirche up on her not-so-subtle offer._ I think to myself, nodding my head as if in confirmation. After a few more minutes, Kirche exits the bathroom and walks over to the door, motioning for me to follow with her index finger while giving me a seductive smirk. I do so, with yet _another_ blush that gains a chuckle from her, before we start walking towards the dining area. When we arrive, the first thing Kirche does is make her way to the seat that Louise is sitting at. When we reach her, Kirche immediately starts talking to the pinkette.

"So Louise, I heard that your familiar tried to run away last night." She remarks, referring to the conversations that we'd heard as we were walking in the halls. Louise simply growls at this. "So where is he? After all, you _did_ say that you were going to summon an all-powerful being as your familiar." Kirche continues. I mentally roll my eyes, knowing that my mission to get Kirche to tone down the demoralizing is going to be a long and difficult one.

"First of all Zerbst, I'm not the only one who summoned a commoner for a familiar. And as for where he is…" Louise trails off and points at the ground next to her chair. The two of us follow the direction she's pointing, and see Saito sitting on the ground with a half-eaten piece of bread on a plate in front of him. Almost as if her were a dog. I look at the scene with wide eyes as Kirche turns to look at me. No doubt to see my reaction to this after what I'd told her about my past last night.

"Um, why is he sitting on the ground with a piece of bread in front of him?" I ask Louise without taking my eyes off Saito.

"He's a simple familiar. He should be glad that I've even allowed him to eat in here. All the other familiars are outside while their masters eat." She tells me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I narrow my eyes, the right one beginning to twitch, and scowl at her in response.

_On second thought… I might just hold off on getting Kirche to act nicer towards her._ I think to myself, before turning back to look at Saito, who was watching the interaction. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask him, reminding myself that I'm not supposed to "know" his name yet.

"Saito. Saito Hiraga." He tells me as he pushes himself to his feet. I smile in response and hold out a hand.

"Well Saito, it's nice to meet you." I greet. He looks at the hand in slight surprise, before returning my smile and taking the outstretched hand in a handshake.

"Same here, uh…" he trails off and I smirk.

"Jack. My name's Jack." I tell him. This time, it's Saito's turn to nod in response.

"Nice to meet you Jack." He says. I nod, before following Kirche as she makes her way to a vacant seat next to Tabitha.

_Yeah, I think that I might take Kirche up on her offer, and _then_ get her to tone down her demoralization of Louise._ I think, remembering how she was treating Saito only a few seconds ago. Granted, I'd seen what she did in the first episode, but to think that she would go as far as to feed him _one piece of stale bread_ for _breakfast_… Well, let's just say that it lowered my reaction time to how people treat her. When we arrive at the seat next to Tabitha, Kirche looks at me and sends an apologetic glance. _Huh, guess what Louise said about nobility being the only ones allowed to sit at the table was true._ I think to myself, before shrugging at Kirche in acceptance and sitting on the floor in a Lotus position. While everyone else eats their breakfast, I worry about calming down everything, or rather every_one_, in my mind. Especially a certain voice telling me to go with Kirche all the way as soon as possible. I spend a considerate amount of time trying to get _that one_ to shut up. I end up finishing my meditation around the same time that the rest of the students finish eating. As me and Kirche leave the dining area, we see Saito and Louise standing a few feet away from the doorway. Suddenly, Louise turns to Saito and begins to yell at him about something before storming off. I raise an eyebrow, and turn to face Kirche. "Hey, do you mind if I go talk to Saito for a bit? I mean, seeing as I'm the only one who really understands what he's going through, I can talk to him about it." I tell her with a slight shrug. She thinks about it for a second.

"Well, today was meant for the familiars to get to know their masters better, but seeing as we did that last night… I suppose so." She relents with a nod, before smirking and leaning towards me a little, making sure to give me a clear view of her cleavage as she points at me with her right hand, her left resting on her hip. "Just make sure you aren't gone too long. Okay?" She asks with a suggestive wink. I feel my face heat up and nod dumbly, before turning and making my way over to Saito with the sound of light giggling coming from Kirche.

_Huh. You know, as opposed to the chuckle, Kirche's giggle is… charming, might be the right word. _I think to myself as I make my way over to Saito, blushing even more at the thought. When I make it over to the other raven haired teen, I place a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. "So, mind telling me what that was about?" I ask him, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Kirche is walking off somewhere else. But what catches my interest is that she's staying away from all the guys. _Huh. Could she actually be thinking about being in a serious relationship with me?_ I wonder, before mentally shaking my head and turning my attention back to Saito. The teen in question relaxes when he hears my voice, before turning around to face me with a half relieved, half frustrated look on his face. Probably because he's relieved that it's me, while he's frustrated at Louise for whatever she just said.

"I don't really know. One minute she's telling me how I should be thankful that I was even allowed to eat with the nobility, and the next thing I know, she's ranting about how she wants me to bring her tea!" He exclaims throwing his hands into the air for emphasis, before lowering them and bending his head to look at the ground. "I just don't know what's going on anymore. I was a normal kid before all this, and now I have to be some sort of "familiar" for a temperamental pink haired girl." He mumbles. I just sigh, before placing my hand back on his shoulder.

"Well it could be worse." I tell him. He looks up at me in confusion.

"How?" He asks. I just shrug.

"You could be dead." I reply with a deadpan expression. (Pun not intended) Saito flinches at that thought, and then sags.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." He mumbles, before lifting his head to look at me again. "Hey, why is it that you aren't freaking out about this situation?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow in response.

"Elaborate." I say, waving my hand as a motion for him to do so.

"Well, it's just that we're suddenly pulled from our own world into one that has _magic_. And on top of that, we're supposed to be _"slaves"_ to witches. I mean, does that not faze you at all?" Saito asks me with a raised eyebrow. I think about it for a minute, before shrugging.

"Honestly Saito, with how my life was before this, I see this as a break." I tell him. He raises an eyebrow at that, but I wave it off. "Another time. For now, how about we go see if we can't get Louise that tea she wants. I doubt she'd be very forgiving if she found out that you weren't "following orders"." I tell him. His eyes widen and he stiffens up when I tell him that.

"Shit! I forgot!" He exclaims. I just shrug, before turning around and walking off.

"Well, I guess we should get to it for her then. Right?" I ask him. He nods quickly in response before following me.

"Yeah…" He agrees, before he seemingly thinks about something, and turns to me with an annoyed glare. "I just realized… You got the most beautiful girl in the school as your "master"." He says. I pretend to think about it for a minute, putting my finger to my chin in mock thought.

"Yeah… I guess that I do." I reply with a smirk, making his glare intensify. But it changes to a confused expression when I sag. "Although, with how forward she is as well as how she looks at me… I honestly fear for what may happen to me in the near future." I tell him. He looks at me like I'm nuts when I say that, so I elaborate. "What I mean is, I just hope that I don't end up handcuffed to the bed or something." I continue. He thinks about it for a minute, before going back to looking at me like I'm crazy. I just sigh in acceptance. "Whatever, you wouldn't understand." I mumble as we continue on our way to get Louise her tea. _Then again, most men wouldn't understand where I'm coming from._ I think to myself.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was unexpected." I comment not ten minutes later, watching as Guiche stalks away from me and Saito.<p>

"Yeah…" Saito trails off in agreement. Let me explain, just a couple minutes ago, we had met a maid that goes by the name of Siesta. Now after bumping into her, literally in Saito's case, she was called over by Guiche to give him his slice of pie. With what happened to Saito last night, he decided that he would bring the slice to him as payback, seeing as it had dropped onto the grass and hadn't been cleaned. Now, with the way I feel about people like Guiche, I decided to tag along and see if I couldn't push a few of his buttons. It was going good, myself and Saito making a few subtle jabs about the girl that he was seeing the night before while Montmorency, who I dub here and now as MonMon, was sitting across the table from him. And as luck would have it, the girl in question walked up not five seconds later.

At this point, me and Saito made it blatantly obvious as to what was going on, and it ended with Guiche on his ass with two red hand marks on his cheeks, MonMon storming away, and Katie running away in tears. I ended up making sure that a few people went after her to make sure nothing drastic happened because of what Guiche had done, before he tried to regain his honor by challenging the two of us to a dual. Stating how, and I quote, "They are simple familiars. A noble could easily defeat ten of them without any effort." I had to hold back a smirk at his announcement, because if he actually went through with it, then it would be very interesting. Needless to say, he did go through with it, and now here we are. Standing here in the middle of the courtyard as Guiche goes stalking away with Kirche walking towards me, and Louise storming up to Saito.

"I never expected you to get into a dual during the time that you were gone." Kirche comments with a smirk as she comes walking up to me. I just shrug and offer my own smirk in return.

"What can I say? He's a bastard double-timer who just caused two girls to have their hearts broken. Although… With how MonMon reacted, I wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't the first time he did it." I mutter. Kirche just nods in response. Then we both look towards the sound of a rising voice as Louise starts yelling.

"We're going to apologize!" She exclaims, one hand holding onto Saito's wrist as she pulls him towards the area that Guiche stalked off towards. But Saito plants his feet firmly on the ground and stops the two of them from going any further.

"No." He replies seriously.

"What?!" Louise yells out incredulously, turning around to face him in shock.

"I'm not going to apologize." Saito states. Louise glares at him in surprise and anger.

"But Guiche is nobility! There's no way a commoner like you could win!" She yells. I just sigh, before turning towards a relatively fat kid with an owl perched on his shoulder that was still watching the scene unfold.

"Hey!" I call out, getting his attention. "Which way to Vestory Square?" I ask him.

"It's that way." He tells me, pointing off to my right. I nod in thanks before turning towards Saito.

"Hey! Saito!" I exclaim, making him and Louise turn to look at me. "The Square's that way." I tell him, motioning over in the direction the kid pointed. "Why don't we go and teach that blond a lesson?" I ask with a smirk, which Saito then proceeds to mirror as he walks away from Louise. We make our way towards the Square, ignoring the yelling coming from Louise, while Kirche just smirks and follows us.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, Saito and I find ourselves in the middle of a circle of nobles with Guiche standing across from us."I must say that I'm impressed that you actually showed up." Guiche comments with a smug grin. I just send a smirk right back at him, tightening my grip on my backpack that I had grabbed on the way over here. Granted, we had to take a detour because of it, but it would be worth it. At least I hope it would be.<p>

"Yeah well, who would run from the likes of you?" Saito asks with his own smirk. My own widening as the crowd laughs at Guiche's expense. The blond in question scowls, before waving his rose so that a petal floats off and hits the ground. As it does so, a bright light flashes, and a metal Valkyrie stands in its place.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont, and my magical affinity is earth. So therefore, a brass golem shall be your opponent." He announces. I just let out a sigh loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"And here I was thinking that facing you would actually be interesting." I comment, sliding my backpack off my shoulders and throwing it off to the side, away from the area we're standing in. Oh well, guess the detour really was all for nothing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Guiche asks with a half surprised, half angered look on his face. I just shrug in response, lifting my arm so that everyone can see my gauntlet and make all eyes focus on the metal object. Suddenly, surprising everyone there, a blue blade pops out of the rectangular hole. But it's not like the smooth metal that makes up the swords that the guards carry around the academy. No. While it may look like them in shape, this one is cackling with electricity, which is exactly what's making up the sword itself. Or rather, charged electrons are what make it up. But it's close enough. As everyone stares in surprise and awe, I just continue to smirk at Guiche.

"Now, what was that about the two of us being easy to handle?" I ask him, pulling a dagger out of one of the hidden pockets in my jacket and handing it to a still-shocked Saito. Guiche is the first to break out of his stupor, and orders his metal golem forwards, startling Saito out of his own stupor. I just grin as the golem charges us with its fist reared back for a punch. I wait until it's only a few feet away before shoot forwards and…

**_~BZZZZZZZZZZ!~_**

The sound of metal being sawed in half reverts through the field as the golem stops in place, still posed to punch with myself standing just behind it with my right arm held diagonally in front of my body with the sword extended, my left arm trailing behind me and a satisfied smirk on my face. Then, the top half of the golem slides off diagonally to the right, and the bottom half crumples to the ground, both halves turning back to dirt a few seconds later. I just continue to smirk as all the nobles look on in shock and awe. This time, I notice that it's Kirche who breaks out of her shock first, before sending me a seductive smirk with a suggestive glint in her eyes. One that displays clearly what she's thinking after my display there. This makes me both blush, as well as pale slightly in fear since, well… We share a room _and_ a bed after all. As this happens, the nagging voice in the back of my head comes back, telling me exactly what to do with Kirche. Luckily, the voice is silenced as more bright flashes fill the area. I turn in the direction they came from to see an army of brass golems, with Guiche standing behind them. A fearful expression present on his face. I turn to Saito with my smirk still in place. "Ready to kick some golem ass?" I ask him. He shakes away his shock, before returning my smirk with a smile of his own.

"Hell yeah." He replies. And with that, we rush forwards, the crowd backing up considerably to give us room to fight. As Saito charges some of the golems on our right, I charge the ones on our left. One swings its sword, while another tries its luck with an axe. Unfortunately for the both of them, their respective weapons are easily sliced in half by my energy sword… Man, I've gotta come up with a better name for it. But, back to the fighting. When I successfully slice the weapons in half, the golems take on human characteristics for a moment and hold them up as if they were looking at them in shock. As they do this, I take the opportunity to slice them both in half at the waste, their bodies falling to the ground below before turning into dirt. The whistle of something flying through the air reaches my ears, and I instinctively dodge to the side, turning to face whatever it was that shot at me. As it turns out, it's another one of Guiche's golems. The difference between this one and the ones that are currently facing off against Saito, whom he is beating at the moment, is that this one has a brass bow in his hand. Currently notching another brass arrow to fire at me.

I react quickly and rush it. As I do this, the golem lets the arrow go, and it flies straight towards me. But once again, instincts kick in, and I slide beneath it, managing to close the distance between myself and the golem as I do so, and cut off its left leg. When I stand back up and turn around, I'm met with a surprising sight. The golem had fallen to the ground like I planned, but now it was pushing itself up again. And the golem was using the dirt beneath it to repair its damaged limb! I curse under my breath as the golem gets another arrow ready, and start to run towards it. Unfortunately, when the golem releases the arrow this time, I don't have enough time to slide under it. So, I decide to do the next best thing. I cut the brass arrow in half with my blade, before continuing on towards the golem, and slicing upwards. Cutting the golem perfectly down the middle so that it falls to the ground in two separate pieces, turning into dirt a few seconds later.

I turn around, ready to face off against any more of the golems that Guiche may send my way. But the sight that greets me instead is one that makes me smile smugly, and de-activate my blade. The reason being that Saito is currently standing in front of Guiche, who's sitting on his ass, holding the dagger in a position that makes him seem threatening. I walk over to stand beside Saito, and Guiche starts to shake. "I-I-I y-yield!" He exclaims. My smirk changes into a grin, which is mirrored by Saito. Then, Louise comes running out of the crowd while Kirche decides to stay at the back. The pinkette then goes on to question Saito about his dagger wielding skills, which I had caught glimpses of, and he replies that he had never held a weapon before in his life, handing me my dagger back while saying this. As I take it and put it away, I notice that there's a light being emitted from the runes that he has on his hand, before they fade away. Once they do, Saito seems to become exhausted.

Louise lets out a yelp as the raven haired teen starts to fall towards her, but I catch him just in time, looking him over to see what's wrong. I let out a sigh of relief that it's just the lack of energy catching up with the teen, and hand him off to Louise. "He's just tired after the fight. Take him up to your room and let him sleep for a while. He should be fine within a few hours." I tell her, before turning and walking towards Kirche. But I stop after a few seconds. "And Louise." I start, getting the girl's attention. "Maybe you should think about treating Saito more like a human being instead of a dog. After all, you're stuck with him for your entire life. You wouldn't want him to become less loyal now would you?" I ask her, before continuing on my way over to Kirche, leaving a silent Louise to muse over my words.

When I make it over to Kirche, I offer her a smirk. "Well?" I ask her. The only reply I get is for the red head to continue to look at me with the familiar glint in her eyes, before returning my smirk. But hers is slightly different. Instead of holding confidence like mine does, hers holds a meaning behind it that isn't lost on me. And while I once again have to push the annoying voice deep into the recesses of my mind, I can't stop the blush that makes its way up my cheeks. A few seconds later, the red haired girl has turned around, and starts heading off towards the academy tower that holds her room. The implication to follow is obvious, but I spend the walk back worrying about what might happen when we arrive.

_I mean, I definitely know that I like her now, especially after getting to know the real her last night. But… How might it play out? What if she's just doing this once, before she goes back to the other boys at the academy?_ I wonder to myself, before mentally facepalming a few minutes later. _Idiot! How could I be so stupid?! She's already told me that every boy in the school treats her like a money-maker or a piece of meat! Which means that I'm the only guy that's actually treated her decently! So then… Does she actually want a relationship? And a lasting one at that?_ I continue to think, not realizing that we've arrived at Kirche's room until I hear a click behind me, and turn around to find that Kirche had let me walk past her, before she locked the bedroom door behind us.

"Hehe, uhh, Kirche?" I ask her uncertainly, backing up slightly as she saunters towards me. She doesn't respond, instead choosing to lick her lips in a seductive way that sends blood rushing to my face, as well as another region of my body. Unfortunately for me, I didn't realize where I was backing up to, and end up backing up into the bed. I fall onto the mattress on my back, shutting my eyes on reflex. After a few seconds I open my eyes, only for them to practically pop out of my skull at the sight that greets me. Because as I open my eyes, I find that Kirche has climbed onto the bed, and literally straddled me _just_ as I opened my eyes. Her eyes continue to contain the glint as she removes the school cloak and tosses it to the side. When she does this, my face gains another shade of red, and I gain a noticeable stiff feeling in my pants. Then, Kirche bends down and puts her hands on either side of me, staring into my eyes with her own brown ones. "H-hey Kirche… W-what are you d-doing?" I ask her, knowing full well what's happening, but asking all the same in hopes that it isn't actually happening. The response I get… Is not exactly one that I want.

"_~Jack~_" She all but purrs my name. "Isn't it obvious? You are my familiar, and you just managed to defeat a noble in a dual. Something that most would think impossible. I would think that deserves a… _Reward._ Don't you agree?" She asks me, the implication of her "reward" obvious. My only response is to stutter in surprise while a blush bursts onto my face in full force. Unfortunately, my inability to speak gives Kirche the perfect opening to kiss me. My eyes widen in surprise and shock as Kirche continues, before I realize something.

_H-holy shit! Kirche is… She's actually kissing me with _feeling_! _I think in surprise, before a few seconds pass and I return the kiss. After a few seconds of lip-lock, Kirche pulls back, and giggles at my stunned face. I break out of my stupor, and smile back at the busty red head. _Well, looks like I'm actually gonna have a girlfriend while I'm here. I only hope that I can get her to stop demoralizing people at the-_ My inner thoughts are cut off as Kirche leans in and starts another kiss. But this one has more force behind it than the last one. I decide to resign to my fate, and accept the "reward". ~sigh~ _Guess my time here is going to be an interesting one. Ah well, guess it's time for a little switch in personas. Don't want Kirche to have all the fun now do I? _I ask myself, before my blue eyes harden a little under my eyelids, and my personality takes a slight change. Looks like today just got a little more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwuahahahahahaha! I've cut the scene short on you guys! (Dodges tomato) Hey! You can't really blame me! Do you <strong>**_see_**** how long this chapter is already?! (Dodges more tomatoes) Well fine! I'll try to get the newest chapter out for you guys soon! (Dodges basket of rotten fruits) Hey! What would you guys prefer?! For me to continue writing this and have it turn out like a hormonal teenage guy wrote late at night?! Or write it out with less of my male instincts taking over?! (Silence) That's what I thought. Now, because of all my other stories, as well as my newest HOTD story, everything might take a while to get out. So don't be surprised if it takes a few weeks to get the third chapter of this out.**

**Anyways, hopefully the next chapter isn't written like I'm some hormonal teenager, but a warning is that it will most likely contain a Lime. Why? Because based on all the other stories I'm writing at the moment (Ranging from this one, to my HOTD ones, to the R+V one that I'm re-writing, as well as my Soul Eater one) I'm gonna need to be able to write those kinds of scenes regularly. So just a heads up, it will be my first attempt at writing that kind of thing. So don't blame me if it's utterly horrible. I'll just come back and re-write it at some point in the future.**

**Anywho, hope you guys liked this chapter, and I look forwards to seeing you all next chapter! (Finally gets hit by swarm of fruit boxes) God Dammit!**

**(I would also like to see some more FOZ fanfictions where the OC is Kirche's familiar and they get paired with her! It could change so many things for the better in the story, and yet hardly anyone writes them out!)**


End file.
